Pecados Capitales
by maritee
Summary: Los pecados deciden hacerle una visita a Rachel. Se suponia que seria un one shot, pero salio mas largo, aun asi no creo que supere los tres capitulos. En fin denle una oportunidad y lean :D
1. Chapter 1

Pecados capitales

Desde tiempos antiguos, el cristianismo siempre nos ha hablado de los pecados capitales, y a pesar de las diferentes "transformaciones" que estos han tenido, hoy en día todos conocen los siete pecados o vicios.

_**"Los pecados o vicios capitales son aquellos a los que la naturaleza humana esta principalmente inclinada" **_

Eso fue lo que alguna vez alguien dijo, ¿y saben una cosa? Pues tenía razón. Y nosotros, los pecados capitales, podemos comprobarlo con tan solo ver a los humanos. Aquellos seres que con el más pequeño y profundo deseo, son capaces de dejarse llevar por nosotros y darnos nuestra dosis diaria para sobrevivir. Aunque no todos lo humanos están dispuestos a dejar escapar sus más profundos y oscuros deseos. No claro que no. Y ante su incredulidad y la nuestra, déjenme informarles que hay excepciones, excepciones que claramente llaman nuestra atención, excepciones que nos intrigan y nos hacen preguntar cuál es la causa de no caer ante el más pequeño, apetecible o travieso de los pecados. Eso queridos amigos sin duda es algo que nosotros los pecados capitales estamos dispuestos a descubrir, y para saciar nuestra inquieta curiosidad acabamos de encontrar al ser humano perfecto.

¿Qué haces Lujuria? -pregunta una joven.

Shhh. Silencio Gula -ordena la otra mientras miraba a través de una pantalla gigante.

¡Hey no le hables así! -intervino una tercera joven enojada mientras se acercaba a gula y retaba con la mirada a lujuria.

Tan malhumorada como siempre ira -decía burlona una cuarta joven en el tiempo que las tres anteriores se volteaban a verla.

No todos somos tan "perfectos" como tú Soberbia -le contesto ira haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

¿Por qué hiciste esas comillas? -soberbia imita la acción mientras encara a ira y ambas se ven en un enfrentamiento de miradas que entretenía a gula y estresaba a lujuria.

¡Déjense de payasadas y presten atención! - exclamo una molesta lujuria provocando que ambos pecados se calmaran y miraran hacia la gigante pantalla.

¿Y que vemos exactamente? -dijo soberbia a lo que el lujurioso pecado sonrió.

A nuestra nueva entretención -contesto y los cuatro pecados sonrieron traviesamente.

/o/

Como todas las mañanas, Rachel Berry se levantaba de su cama para comenzar con su rutina, rutina que consistía en ducharse, desayunar con sus padres mientras da gracias a dios, salir hacia el instituto y en el camino repartir sándwiches a los vagabundos de la calle, posteriormente llegar al instituto y ayudar a cualquier compañero, luego de terminar las clases se dirige al club glee en donde a pesar de que tiene una excelente voz, ella decide ser humilde y alabar a sus otros compañero. Finalmente Rachel vuelve a su casa y tras comer y agradecer a dios, ella se va a su cama esperando que comience un nuevo día. Si, así de monótona es la vida de Rachel Berry, pero esa noche algo había cambiado, y es que luego de tanto tiempo al fin Rachel se dio cuenta de lo aburrida que era su vida.

No puedo creer que siempre haga lo mismo -Dijo suspirando mientras se levantaba de su cama y se asomaba por la ventana -desearía que mi vida fuera más emocionante -pronuncio y en ese preciso momento y para su asombro, una tímida estrella fugaz se vio atravesar el cielo. Así luego de esto Rachel volvió a la cama, pero pronto comprobaría que hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas.

/o/

Nueva mañana, nuevo día. Así piensa la pequeña morena luego de que trata de apagar el despertador. Tras unos segundos luchando con las sabanas, decide levantarse y se dirige media dormida al baño sin percatarse de que estaba siendo observada por cuatro personas.

Creo que nos ha ignorado –dice gula mientras comía algunos dulces.

Esto no ha salido como había pensado –lujuria se rascaba la cabeza mientras negaba.

Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, deberíamos ir por ella –se quejaba ira.

Quien se cree que es. A mí nadie me ignora. Ya verá esa muchachita –como siempre soberbia era dominada por su orgullo y sin pensarlo fue y golpeo la puerta del baño la cual no demoro en abrir y mostrar a una sorprendida morena.

¿Quiénes soy ustedes? –pregunto con cautela mientras observaba a la joven rubia de ojos verde delante de ella, por el otro lado había una morena de brazos cruzados y a su lado una rubia alta comiendo dulces, por ultimo vio a una chica de piel clara y cabello oscuro con un vestido muy provocador -¿son ladrones? –dijo asustada mientras planeaba gritar, pero la rubia más baja la detuvo tapándole la boca.

Ni se te ocurra gritar –la amenazo la chica mientras le sujetaba la boca.

Que poco tacto tienes soberbia –dijo la chica del vestido provocador y Rachel se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo –mira nosotras no somos ladronas. Te explicaremos todos, pero prométenos ante dios que no gritaras o harás algún escándalo –le dijo a Rachel y esta asintió, después de todo juro por dios –bien puedes soltarla –ordeno a la rubia y esta a regañadientes lo hizo.

Tienes cinco minutos para decirme quiénes son y porque están aquí –dijo Rachel con valentía aunque por dentro se moría de miedo.

Bien para comenzar quiero que recuerdes que anoche mientras veías la lluvia de estrellas pediste un deseo –Rachel la miro y asintió, aunque luego se pregunto cómo era posible que esa chica supera eso –me gustaría ver si recuerdas que pediste.

Que mi vida fuera más emocionante –dijo la morena y vio la sonrisa de la chica – ¿pero como sabes de mi deseo?

Calma ahora lo sabrás –le dijo y agrego –digamos que algunos deseos se hacen realidad y nosotras hemos venido a hacer tu vida más emocionante – tras escuchar eso Rachel la miro incrédula.

Si esto es una broma, déjame decirte que es de mal gusto –dijo la morena, pero la otra morena bufa.

Lujuria deja de endulzarle la vida y se mas directa –dijo la morena enojada y Rachel solo miraba.

Ira no seas aguafiestas –le dijo Gula con un puchero y la morena se calmo un poco.

Ves Gula me apoya, así que silencio –ordeno con autoridad lujuria.

_¿Soberbia? ¿Lujuria? ¿Ira? ¿Gula? ¿Acaso son los pecados capitales? –_pensaba Rachel mientras miraba atónita la discusión de los pecados

¿Eeh chicas? –interrumpió Soberbia apuntando a Rachel –creo que se desmayara en cualquier momento.

Bien mejor ahora que después –se dio por vencida lujuria y miro a Rachel –escúchame bien, nosotras somos cuatro de los pecados capitales y hemos venido a pasar tiempo contigo –le dijo directamente y Rachel se desmayo.

Al fin despierto –dijo Ira mientras Rachel abría los ojos.

Dios, no era un sueño –se resigno mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

Lo siento por eso, pero de verdad nos intrigaba conocerte –dijo el pecado lujurioso.

¿Por qué les intrigaba? –pregunto Rachel incorporándose.

Porque no has cruzado ningún pecado –dijo la chica –ni el más pequeño o el más inocente, como Gula –apunto a la chica rubia alta –o envidia –dijo al aire.

O pereza –dijo son malicia Ira mientras lujuria la mataba con la mirada.

Pero no creo ser la única –dijo Rachel y miraba a Soberbia quien estaba leyendo uno de los libros de la joven.

Tienes razón, no eres la única –dijo Gula.

Pero has sido quien nos ha llamado más la atención –agrego Soberbia cerrando el libro y mirándola intensamente provocando un escalofrió en Rachel.

¿entonces por qué yo? –quiso saber y miro a Lujuria quien sonreía.

Porque tú eres la más joven y en estos tiempos que algún joven no caiga en tentación es algo extraño –se encogió de hombros.

Y veo –dijo resignada Rachel – ¿y que se supone que harán conmigo?

Estaremos contigo por un tiempo, hasta que nuestra curiosidad se sacie –dijo Soberbia.

¿y cómo harán eso? dijo ¿los demás las pueden ver?

No si nosotras queremos –explico Lujuria –pero tranquila tengo todo planeado –agrego y llamo la atención de los otros pecados quienes no sabían del plan.

¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Ira curiosa.

Que nos haremos pasar por estudiantes del colegio de Rachel –dijo y Gula celebro –y además viviremos en la casa de en frente –apunto la casa que tenía un letrero de vendido.

¿Cuándo demonios hiciste eso? –dijo soberbia viendo la casa.

Hey cuida tus palabras –Rachel la regaño, pero la mirada del pecado la hizo retractarse.

Bien esto se está haciendo largo –corto lujuria –para que lo sepas nosotras sabemos todo de ti, pero tú no sabes nada de nosotras, así que te facilitare las cosas y nos presentaremos –dijo y apunto a la chica rubia de ojos verdes –ella es soberbia y se cree lo mejor del mundo.

Hey –la rubia se quejo y todas rieron.

Ella es Ira –apunto a la morena –si la haces enojar mejor corre por tu vida –dijo riendo y luego apunto a la rubia alta –ella es Gula y ahora la puedes ver tranquila porque está comiendo, pero pronto veras lo hiperactiva se vuelve. Y por ultimo yo soy lujuria y puedo provocarte los dolores más placenteros –le cierra un ojo y la morena se sonroja.

Es un gusto conocerlas –dijo Rachel y los pecados sonrieron –entonces si esto es todo por ahora creo que será mejor que me vista para ir al colegio –dijo y los pecados asintieron.

Claro, nos veremos luego. Adiós Rachel Berry –de despidió Lujuria por todas y acto seguido las cuatro desaparecieron dejando a una sorprendida Rachel.

En que te has metido Rachel Berry –se dijo a si misma mientras golpeaba una almohada contra su cara.

/o/

Chicos, chicos silencio por favor. ¡SILENCIO! –ya en la escuela y sala de clases, el director llamaba la atención de los alumnos mientras estos volteaban a verlo.

¿Qué crees que quiera ahora? –un chico pálido de delgado le susurro a Rachel.

Ni idea Kurt –contesto esta y veía como el director se aclaraba la garganta.

Bien como director de este instituto es de mi agrado informarles que hoy tendrán a cuatro nuevos integrantes en su curso –dijo y en seguida comenzaron a abuchar –por favor chicos compórtense –dijo el hombre arreglándose la cortaba –bien quiero que le den la bienvenida a la señorita Brittany Pierce (Gula)–dijo y apareció una rubia alta que saludaba con su mano a todos y los chicos comenzaban a silbar –Señorita Santana López (Ira)–ahora aparecía la morena y los silbidos eran más notorios –la señorita Quinn Fabray (Soberbia)–aparecía la rubia de ojos verdes y ahora los alumnos aplaudían como idiotas –y por ultimo pero no menos importante, la señorita Dakota Fox (Lujuria)–ahora aparecía la morena sexy y para ese entonces los chicos ovacionaban mientras en los últimos asientos de la sala Rachel no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Este será un largo día –dijo para sí misma Rachel mientras los pecados sonreían y la miraban divertida.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Diario de un pecado: primer día entre los mortales"**

Luego de habernos presentado, procedimos a tomar asiento entre la clase. Para nuestra suerte quedamos distribuidas de tal forma que Rachel quedaba al centro de nosotras, sin duda sería interesante observarla desde cerca y mas vivir en el mundo de los mortales.

Bien clase eso fue todo por hoy – dijo el profesor y todos los jóvenes celebraron –_que básicos._

Hey Lujuria es hora de irnos –me susurro Soberbia y yo la mire y luego mire a Ira y Gula.

¿Dónde está Rachel? –digo mirando la sala que se encontraba casi vacía -Y recuerden que debemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres humanos.

Rachel salió con un chico a toda prisa –dijo Gula.

Creo que es la hora de almuerzo o algo así –dijo Ira encogiéndose de hombros, pero pronto sintió como la rubia alta la arrastraba fuera de la sala en dirección al comedor.

Creo que debemos seguirlas –suspiro Lujuria y Soberbia la siguió.

Hey sabes Luj… Dakota –corrigió la rubia de ojos verdes, luego de la mirada del pecado de la lujuria – como iba diciendo, quería saber si haremos algo hoy –agrego, pero al ver la mirada confusa de la chica de ojos azules, se explico –me refiero a Rachel.

Ooh si, ya tengo todo planeado Quinn –dijo con su típica sonrisa entre seductora y traviesa –esta semana solo haremos reconocimiento, y desde la próxima cada una tendrá siete días para poner a prueba a nuestra chica y ver si se ve tentada –Explicó a su acompañante.

Me parece una buena idea –dijo Quinn y luego llegaban a la cafetería en donde estaban rodeadas de jóvenes que las devoraban con la mirada -¿Crees que podrás con toda esta carga? –pregunto riendo la rubia mientras veía como a la morena le comenzaban a brillar los ojos producto de todos los deseos sexuales que sentía de los jóvenes.

No, no lo creo –dijo Dakota y luego retrocedió –Creo que necesito lentes de sol –y tras decir eso salió dejando sola a Quinn.

Hey Rachel mira, ¿Esa no es nuestra nueva compañera? –dijo Kurt mientras se encontraban todos los amigos de ambos en la mesa.

¿Es aquella que está sola? ¿La rubia? –pregunto Puck sonriendo mientras veía a la chica y Rachel se volteaba también a verla.

Deberías ir a decirle que se siente con nosotros –agrego Kurt a lo que la morena lo miraba sorprendida.

No creo que quiera sentarse con nosotros –dijo mientras en su mente pensaba otra cosa –_por supuesto que no la traeré hacia acá, después de todo es un pecado capital en persona. Linda, pero muy mala._

Bueno si no vas tú, iré yo –dijo Puck y se paro en modo galante mientras se dirigía hacia una Quinn que buscaba a sus otras compañeras.

Hey hermosa –fue lo primero que escucho y se volteo viendo a un chico moreno que se acerca a ella -¿Por qué estas tan sola?

Estoy buscando a mis amigas –dijo la rubia sin mucha importancia, mientras seguía buscando a Santana y Brittany.

Bueno, si te interesa yo te podría hacer compañía –dijo Puck tocando el brazo de la rubia, pero esta inmediatamente se alejo de él y lo fulmino con la mirada. De pronto Rachel llego al lado de ambos matando con la mirada a su amigo.

Puck te dije que no molestaras –Lo regaño la morena sorprendiendo a ambos, pero sobre todo al pecado de la soberbia –Disculpa su comportamiento por favor –dijo ahora sonriéndole a Quinn quien solo la miraba intensamente incomodando a la morena.

No hay problema –dijo al fin la rubia mientras al fin aparecían sus compañeras –Nos vemos –se despidió y fue tras ellas.

/o/

Luego de que al fin logre salir de ese lugar cargado de energía sexual y jóvenes hormonales, me vi perdida en unos de los pasillos del instituto y lo peor de todo era que estaba completamente sola.

Rayos, en donde estoy –digo enojada mientras seguía caminando por los largos pasillos y de pronto veo a una chica castaña en su casillero –Hey hola –le digo mientras se voltea y debo admitir que casi me da un infarto al verla.

Ho-la –dice la joven mientras me mira algo ruborizada y eso me provoca una sonrisa – ¿pu-puedo ayudarte en algo?

Sí, bueno veras –dijo algo nerviosa por como esa chica me mira – soy nueva y estoy algo perdida –dijo y luego agrego –por cierto me llamo Dakota Fox.

Un gusto Dakota, yo soy Marley Rose –se presenta –y bueno supongo que puedo ser tu guía –me sonríe y yo me derrito.

Genial entonces soy toda tuya –juro que lo dije de la forma más inocente del mundo, pero al ver el rubor de Marley me reprendí por haber dicho eso y me ruborice (últimamente hago mucho eso…) –N-No me refería a eso… ósea si me refería a eso, per-pero no en ese sentido –¿_lujuria estas nerviosa? Pero qué rayos me pasa._

Vaya, vaya. Pero miren quien hizo amigos –de pronto escuchamos una voz y vimos a una chica rubia vestida de porrista junto a dos chicos que tenían unos extraños vasos.

Kitty por favor –suplicó Marley mientras temblaba.

Vamos Rose no seas una aburrida –dice la chica rubia y con un chasquido de sus dedos un tipo le pasa un vaso y veo como la castaña cerraba sus ojos como esperando que le arrojaran algo.

Hey no la molestes –digo poniéndome delante de Marley y veo como "Kitty" me mira con el ceño fruncido, pero luego sonríe maliciosamente y termina arrojándome el contenido del vaso que comienza a escurrir por mi cuerpo.

Eso es para que aprendas quien manda en este colegio –dijo la rubia y escuchaba la risa de los chicos –y este es porque me da la gana –ahora tomaba el otro vaso y me lo arrojaba mientras yo trataba de controlarme. Un pecado enojado no es algo lindo de ver.

¡Dios mío! –Escuche el grito de Santana y sentí como algunas personas se acercaban corriendo.

Hey, qué demonios te pasa –Quinn encaraba a la otra rubia mientras Britt y San trataban de que no me enojara.

Lujuria contrólate –susurraba la morena mientras veía mis ojos rojos y me bajaba la mirada.

Sabes esto sabe bien –luego escuche que dijo Britt y eso provoco que me relajara un poco y mis ojos se volvieran normales.

¿Acaso tú también quieres uno de esos? –ahora escuchaba como la porrista amenazaba a Quinn quien con soberbia reía.

Me gustaría verte intentarlo –desafío y vi como la pequeña rubia fruncía el ceño y hacia que sus dos monigotes se acercaran peligrosamente a mi amiga.

Suficiente –dije y me acerque a uno de los tipos mientras ponía una de mis manos sobre su pecho y hacia que cayera en mi hechizo, dejándolo completamente sumiso –No debes golpear a un mujer –le susurre mientras el asentía tontamente y aproveche para acercarlo a mí y golpearlo en sus pelotas.

Qué te pasa perra –dijo el otro que se acercaba a mí, pero Santana y Quinn lo interceptaron y golpearon dejándolo en el piso.

Créeme Kitty que las cosas cambiaran pronto –Dijo mi rubia y sentí como la otra chica miraba con recelo, pero además sentí algo que supe que podría usar para vengarme de lo que me había hecho.

Marley me podrías llevar a un baño –le suplique a la castaña y está sorprendida asintió y sentí como Kitty me mataba con la mirada –_así que te gusta esta chica. Como te hare sufrir Kitty_.

/o/

Luego de lo ocurrido en el almuerzo, salimos de la cafetería y lo primero que escuchamos fue como alguien se había enfrentado a Kitty y sus secuaces.

Quien haya sido debe tener unas tremendas pelotas –decía Puck sorprendido mientras nosotros asentíamos.

Aun así no se quien haya podido ser –dijo Kurt mientras yo ya me imaginaba quien o quienes podían haber sido y como si me hubieran leído la mente, vi como cuatro chicas se acercaban por el pasillo y todos los presentes se quedaban mirándolas sorprendidos o babeando.

¿Sabes dónde queda nuestra siguiente clase? –Dakota me pregunto y los chicos me miraban confundidos.

E-en la sala quince –le conteste y Britt reía mientras Santana y Quinn negaban.

Eso lo sabemos –dijo la morena de ojos oscuros y yo hice una mueca, de verdad me daba miedo.

Lo que queremos sabes si sabes dónde queda –extrañamente la rubia de ojos verdes estaba siendo amable conmigo y eso ¿me gusto?

Claro yo las llevo –le sonreí mientras ella me miraba con superioridad –_Claro ella es Soberbia después de todo -_me dije a mi misma y les indique el camino mientras seguía escuchando los murmullos de la gente.

/o/

Una vez que las clases terminaron, los cuatro pecados desaparición rápidamente. Ciertamente eso me dejo un poco más tranquila así que luego de pasar un rato con los chicos, decidí ir a mi casa para terminar mis deberes y por fin dormir un poco.

Al fin en casa –dije mientras entraba y subía directamente a mi habitación, después de todo estaba sola.

Decidí primero hacer mi tarea y tome asiento a mi escritorio que estaba frente a la ventana que deba hacia la casa de los pecados. Al alzar la vista me fue inevitable ver como Soberbia o Quinn se encontraba sentada al borde de su ventana mientras fotografiaba alguna cosa que hubiera llamado su atención. Estaba tan absorta y perdida admirándola que cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron sentí como su mirada me quemaba y decidí seguir con mi trabajo. Para cuando volví a mirar, ella ya no se encontraba –Creo que necesito una ducha fría –dije y tras sacarme la ropa termine metida en mi tina.

Una vez que había terminado, salí del cuarto del bajo envuelta solo en la toalla y pensando que estaba sola, pero al levantar la vista y ver a las cuatro chicas en mi cuarto, me asusten y deje caer mi toalla.

Dichosos los ojos que te ven querida –escuche que dijo Lujuria y levante la vista para ver como ella sonreía, como Ira y Gula silbaban y como Soberbia me miraba con esa intensidad que me incomodaba.

¿Q-Que hace aquí? –pregunté tomando nuevamente la toalla y tapándome avergonzaba mientras la chicas hacían gestos de desaprobación.

Hemos venido que decirte algo muy importante, pero si debes vestirte hazlo. No te preocupes por nosotras –insistía la morena sexy mientras yo me ponía mas roja.

Deja de molestarla Lujuria –Soberbia dijo y se gano la mirada de los otros pecados –a lo hemos venido que mi tiempo es valioso –agrego haciéndose la desentendida.

Bien, bien –suspiro Lujuria –solo hemos venido a informarte que cada una de nosotras te pondremos a prueba por una semana –dijo y yo la mire confundida.

¿A qué te refieres? –pregunte y Ira bufó.

Lo que quiere decir es que te pondremos a prueba para ver si muestras signos de caer ante un pecado –me explico la morena y yo asentí.

Y para eso tendrás a una de nosotras por una semana hasta completar el mes –agrego Lujuria.

¿Qué pasa si termino cayendo en tentación? –vuelvo a preguntar.

Si caes en tentación probablemente iremos a restregárselo a las siete virtudes –dijo Soberbia causándome gracias.

Y si no, nos iremos tan frustradas que tendremos que descargarnos con otras personas –dijo Ira y yo me puse seria.

Es broma no te preocupes –me tranquilizo Gula y yo asentí.

Bueno para terminar te diré que el orden que escogimos es primero Gula, luego Ira, Soberbia y para terminar quien te habla –finalizo Lujuria y yo por enésima vez asentí.

Bueno supongo que eso es todo –dijo incomoda porque ellas aun no se marchaban.

Eres una aburrida. De verdad queríamos que te vistieras delante de nosotras –dijo desanimada Lujuria.

Por lo menos Soberbia podrá verla, ya que su habitación da con la tuya –agrego Ira y yo mire a la rubia que desviaba la mirada.

En fin nos vemos mañana y por un mes –dijo para despedirse Lujuria –por cierto tienes un hermoso cuerpo –agrego riendo y desapareció mientras yo estaba completamente roja.

Solo debes soportar un mes Rachel, un mes y serás libre –dije mientras me tiraba sobre mi cama.

Por otra parte, desde la casa de enfrente uno de los pecados miraba hacia la casa de enfrente mientras sonreía ampliamente -Sin duda ya tengo ganado esto -dijo para si misma mientras escuchaba como las demás hacían apuestas sobre quien ganaría.


End file.
